Harry Potter and the Story of Dramione
by pinksparkler
Summary: Since their second year at Hogwarts, Harry noticed a spark between Draco and Hermione. He figures that they fancy each other and everyone sees it except the two.. The story of how Dramione really came to be. DM/HG HP/CC RW/LL  NL/LL GW/BZ
1. Noticing, Eavesdropping and Petrifying

**Disclaimer: ****Me: Hermione, do I own Harry Potter or am I affiliated with J.K. Rowling in any way?**

**Hermione: Sod off, Sofia.**

**Me: I'll take that as a no...**

**AN: **I'm always going to be saying who's point of view I'm writing in and if you see that line-thing, it just means that some time passed in between but it is still the same person's P.O.V that I last said. Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>Second Year<strong>

**Harry's P.O.V**

I first noticed it in our second year at Hogwarts. It all started when the Weasleys, the Grangers and I were at Flourish and Blotts and suddenly, Malfoy confronted me about liking all this publicity. I was honestly getting frustrated with Malfoy for saying this. I did not choose this. I would rather not have anyone know me and have my parents alive instead being famous and alone. I mean, who likes to be reminded of the day there parents died? Then, Lucius Malfoy stepped in and started talking to me; saying my scar was a legend and so was Voldemort.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Hermione walking towards where Draco. I didn't understand why she would choose that particular spot since there was so much room in the bookstore.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"And you must be Miss Granger," Lucius said, looking over to Draco asking if he was right. Draco gave a slight nod; never taking his eyes off of Hermione. I found that quite odd, and I noticed a look in the younger Malfoy's eyes that suggested he was worried.

"Yes, Draco has told me all about you..." Lucius paused, "And your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" As soon as those words were said, Hermione made an attempt not to show that she was hurt. As I was about to walk toward her and comfort her, Malfoy's father started talking again. I looked over to where Malfoy was standing, he looked regretful and that's when I started investigating on what was really happening between my best friend and my sworn enemy.

**Draco's P.O.V**

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Granger retorted. She was actually half-right. Of course, I tried out and was _one_ of the best, but what really got me a spot on the Quidditch team was a promise that my father would buy the whole team Nimbus 2001s.

I had to think of a comeback, quick before everyone started pointing fingers at me. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Many gasps were heard from the Gryffindors. I immediately regretted saying this as soon as the words came out of my mouth. She looked like she was about to cry. I didn't even know what I was thinking.

During summer, when I had told my father about Granger being smarter than me, I had meant it in a nice, informative way. But, my father, being the cruel man he is, told me that a Mudblood shouldn't get higher grades than me and told me to work harder. I was raised thinking that all Mudbloods were unworthy of magic. But, that all changed when I met Granger. She was different from everyone. When she looked at you, it seemed as if she can see right through you. She was also smart. That particular thing surprised me. I was taught that Mudbloods were filth and had no purpose in life. But she wasn't like that. That was when I swore not to believe everything my father said and to treat everyone equally. But here I was, still calling her that horrid name. I guess the reason for that is because my father was still my role model. He was rich and successful. And I wanted to be just like him.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!" Weasel said, snapping me out of my reverie. I was waiting for the spell to hit me but it never did. The spell rebounded, due to Weasel's broken wand. All the Slytherins started laughing at the pathetic Wizard while the Gryffindor team and Granger ran over to the boy who had fallen.

I watched as Granger made sure he was okay. She looked like she really cared for him. And at that moment, I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach that could only be recognized as jealousy...

**Hermione's P.O.V**

We were at Hagrid's hut, waiting for Ron to stop throwing up slugs. I was worried about Ron, but I couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy calling me a... Mudblood. When he said the word, I had tried to keep a straight face, trying to mask my sadness. But honestly, I was on the verge of tears.

"Who was Ron trying to curse, anyway?" Hagrid asked, handing a bucket to Ron.

"Malfoy. He called Hermione a..." Harry stopped. He looked over to me. "Well, I-I don't know exactly what it means."

I stood up, letting a single tear fall down my cheek. I was so angry at Malfoy and the mention of his name –surname, to be exact –made me want to hex him. But I was feeling more hurt than angry that Malfoy would actually say that. I knew that he was a bully, but I hadn't known he was so... cruel.

Remembering that Harry, Ron and Hagrid were still in the room, I decided to explain to Hagrid what had happened. "He called me a Mudblood." I said, hesitantly.

"He did not." Hagrid gasped.

"What's a Mudblood?" asked Harry, still confused to what this foul word meant.

"It means 'dirty blood.'" I could feel all the tears I had tried so hard to keep inside, escape. I honestly did not know why I was so hurt by this. I've heard many people call me that name before but it was just different when Malfoy had said it. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who's Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation."

By then, my whole face was covered with tears. I was sure I looked like a mess and that my eyes were probably red and swollen. I heard Hagrid talking to Harry about the Malfoys and how they thought they were better than everyone by being pure-bloods. I decided not to take part in the conversation anymore, knowing it would only cause more tears.

_Vomit._ "It's disgusting." I felt bad for Ron. He was most likely feeling worse than me. I was touched that he had tried to defend me.

"...Come here." Hagrid gestured to me to approach him. "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute." I was glad to have such great friends around me.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I still thought about why Malfoy looked worried for Hermione... Like he actually cared about her. Also, why Hermione had cried so much when Malfoy had called her a Mudblood. I knew it was a foul word, but I've hear many other Slytherins call her that and in all those times they had called her that, it hadn't affected her as much.

"Not to mention, they're dead scared that Harry will petrify them if they fly anywhere near him." Fred stated. Everyone still thought that I was the cause of the petrified people. They thought that I was the heir of Slytherin. I almost believed that when Hermione and Ron said that Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth as well but something just told me that I wasn't.

"Well, that too." Replied the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, Oliver Wood. As we were about to step foot into the Quidditch pitch, Professor McGonagall stepped in front of us.

"This match has been cancelled." She informed us. We all began to talk amongst ourselves, confused as to why they would cancel the game.

"We can't cancel Quidditch," said Oliver but it came out as more of a question then a statement.

"Silence, Wood. You and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower. Now." As I was about to leave with the rest of the team, Professor McGonagall stopped me. "Potter, you and I will find Mr. Weasley. There's something the both of you have to see."

We found Ron and McGonagall led us to the Hospital Wing.

"I warn you. This could be a wee bit of a shock." When we walked in, Ron and I found a petrified Hermione on one of the hospital beds. I was suddenly overcome with sadness. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was no way Hermione could have been petrified! We need her. Ron and I couldn't possibly stop this monster by ourselves.

"Hermione!" Ron half-whispered. Neither of us could believe our eyes.

"She was found near the library along with this." McGonagall showed us a small mirror. "Does it mean anything to either of you?"

We shook our heads, "No." I still couldn't believe that Hermione was petrified. She was _Hermione_ for crying out loud!

* * *

><p>That night, Ron and I put on my dad's invisibility cloak and stayed with the petrified Hermione at the Hospital Wing. It surprised me that the invisibility cloak was still big enough to fit me and Ron. When we got there, Ron immediately fell asleep. I on the other hand, was unable to. I kept on thinking about how we would figure out who opened the Chamber of Secrets and how Ron and I could stop them without Hermione's help.<p>

As I was sitting against the wall, with Ron already asleep and lightly snoring, I heard the door to the Hospital Wing open. I thought at first that it was one of the Professors but as I turned my head, it was none other than _Malfoy_! I had to admit I was surprised and almost let out a gasp. _'What could Malfoy be possibly doing here? It doesn't seem like he's got any injuries.'_ I thought to myself. As Malfoy quietly walked, he was making his way over to Hermione! In his hand, he had a bouquet of roses that were different shades of red. _'Those are Hermione's favourite flowers... How could Malfoy possibly know that?'_

I watched as Malfoy conjured a vase out of thin air.

"Aguamenti." Malfoy recited the spell and the vase filled up with water. He placed the roses carefully and quietly in the vase. Malfoy just stood there, staring a Hermione. At first, I thought he was going to hex her but he surprised me when he instead sat on the edge of the bed, and held onto Hermione's hand. My eyes went wide with shock as Malfoy was doing this. I felt like my eyes were betraying me. I looked over to Ron, to see what he had to say about this but saw that he was still sound asleep.

When Malfoy approached where Hermione was, his eyes widened. It seemed as if he was actually sad? "I'm... sorry that I called you a Mudblood, Granger. I didn't know what I was thinking. I guess I was just trying to live up to my reputation. It's pretty idiotic, I know. I hope you'll forgive me. I actually miss hearing you call me a git and hearing you throw insults at me. It's not the same in class without you having your hand up every five seconds and being unable to stop yourself from talking." Malfoy chuckled at that. "Even Snape seems to be distraught without having you to tease about being an insufferable know-it-all... Don't worry, I'll help you get back to your original self. I won't let you stay like this forever. Even if it means helping Potter and Weasel."

After his "confession", Malfoy looked around the room to check to see that nobody heard him. _'I see after all of that, he still cares about his reputation.'_ I was absolutely speechless though. I couldn't believe that Malfoy actually cared about someone other than himself! And most of all, I couldn't believe that certain someone was Hermione Granger! My best friend and the girl he called a 'filthy little Mudblood' not too long ago!

I was debating weather or not to take of the invisibility cloak and ask Malfoy why he cared about what happened to Hermione. But I decided not to do so because I might end up unconscious if I messed with Malfoy at the moment.

Nothing much happened in the next few minutes Malfoy was there. And before I knew it, Malfoy got up off the bed and was ready to go. He looked once more at the petrified girl and kissed her cheek! I couldn't hold in my gasp any longer. I couldn't believe this! Malfoy... fancied Hermione? Since when? Malfoy turned around to where he thought he heard the gasp come from. I immediately stopped breathing, not wanting to be found.

Finally, Malfoy walked out of the Hospital Wing looking back at Hermione for the last time, worriedly. _'This was some night...'_ I thought. I did a lot of thinking before finally going to sleep. I made my decision not to mention this to anyone, not even Ron or Hermione and thought that instead, I would try to investigate more about Malfoy's feeling towards Hermione and try to find out if she fancied him as well. I also came to the conclusion that I would not ask Malfoy about this until I knew if Hermione liked him as well.

* * *

><p>It was the last feast until summer vacation and I was sitting here with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. We were all laughing and having a good time. Not worrying about anything.<p>

"Harry! It's Hermione!" Neville exclaimed. I looked towards the entrance to the Great Hall and sure enough, Hermione was standing there. She ran over to us and Ron and I stood up.

"Hermione, we've missed you so much." I told her while giving her a hug. While she and Ron awkwardly shook hands, I glanced toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy was looking at Hermione with a smile on his face. I was surprised. I had never seen Malfoy smile before. Ever. In my life. It seemed as though he wanted to get up and give her a hug.

"W-W-Welcome back, Hermione." Ron stuttered.

"It's good to be back," Hermione said with a smile on her face. We all continued to talk and eat throughout the night, having a good time. What I did notice though, is that Malfoy never seemed to take his eyes off of Hermione and what was even more surprising was that I would find Hermione sneaking glances towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it! These are <em>kind of <em>like flashbacks in a way. I'm working my way up to their seventh year, but I'm going to be writing about the years in between so that it doesn't seem like they both just started randomly liking each other. I'm gonna try to post at least twice a week but I might be busy on some days. Anyways, pleasepleasepleaseplease review, put it in your favourites/alerts. _Please and thank you for reading!_**

**-Sofia**


	2. Parties, Chickens and Confessions

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the amazing story this is _Harry Potter_.**

**AN: Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! Also, thank you to the people who put this story in their favourites/alerts and put me in their favourite authors! _You guys are the best. _:) Finally, sorry I couldn't update earlier. I just got back from a vacation with my family. But, I will try to update everyday this week because sadly, school starts next week for me. D: Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Year<strong>

**Draco's P.O.V**

Summer vacation just started and it was now July fifth; a month after my birthday. My mum picked me up for the train station and we apparated to the Malfoy Manor. As we walked towards the entrance, my mum kept on looking at me, excitedly. I knew my parents would have probably arranged some extravagant, yet ridiculous birthday party for me. They do so every year. They think it still surprises me and that I actually like it, but after about thirteen years of them, I got sick of it.

We finally reached the large, front doors of the manor and even before I opened it all the way, I heard a very loud chorus of, "Surprise! Happy birthday Draco!" I looked around the foyer of my house and people filled the usually vast, empty space. One of our house elves took my luggage from my hands and placed them in my bedroom. As I walked deeper into the manor, I noticed that _all_ of the people here were purebloods. That didn't come as a surprise to me. Blood-status was the most important thing to my father. I saw almost everyone that was in my year from Slytherin here with their families; Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne and many others.

"Son," my father interrupted, "I would like you to meet the Cho Chang."

I held out my hand and she did nothing but stare at it. It was obvious she didn't want to be here. Well, neither did I.

"Her parents are purebloods, who work at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry." Father continued. After saying this, he walked to wear the Goyles were.

"So," I started. "My father wants us to talk, I guess." All she did was nod. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Yes, please."

As we were walking around the yard, it was extremely awkward. I hated the silence.

"Just so you know I don't feel that way about you Draco..." I looked at her, confused, "You know... In a romantic way."

_'Like I'd even think about dating you.'_ I thought. "Oh, yeah. Neither do I."

She breathed a sigh of relief after I that. "So, who do you fancy?" She asked.

"_What_? I don't fancy anyone," I spat out.

"You don't need to lie to me. I know when somebody fancies someone."

I was in shock. I indeed, sort of, had a small crush on someone. Okay, I liked her. I really liked her. But no way was I going to tell _Cho Chang _that I liked a muggle-born. And not just any muggle-born, but, _Hermione Granger_. My reputation would be ruined. So, I decided to put the spotlight on her, "Okay, well I can see that you also fancy someone. Who is it?"

She hesitated before answering, "Harry."

If I had a drink right now, I would have done a spit-take. Was she joking? But, I could see in her eyes that she truly liked him. "Aren't your parents going to disown you, if you started to even _think_ about dating anyone less than a pureblood?"

"No. They said they'll support me with my decisions."

I wished my parents were that way.

"Anyways, moving on," said Cho, "you don't have to tell me who you like. Just don't deny it. And, if you truly like her, don't let her go; even if it means ruining your reputation as the 'Slytherin Prince'." She said mockingly, and then walked back to her parents.

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Oh no! I've left Scabbers!" said Ron, as he hurried toward a random compartment. It was now the first day of school and we just boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Ron, Ron!" cried Mrs. Weasley, who was carrying none other than Scabbers the rat. "Oh, for goodness' sake! Don't lose him!"

Ron left the compartment which was now full of snogging couples. We walked down the train, looking for an empty compartment.

"So what did you do to your Aunt Marge?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I-I blew her up..." I replied. I knew there was going to be a lecture coming.

"_What_?"

"I didn't mean to blow her up. I just –I lost control." I tried to explain.

"Brilliant," said a laughing Ron.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny. Harry was lucky not to be expelled."

"I was lucky not to be arrested."

"I still think it was brilliant."

"Come on. Everywhere else is full." Hermione said, changing the subject. We got into the compartment and saw a sleeping figure.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Ron.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," replied Hermione. I was confused to how she already knew this information. As I was just about to ask her, Ron beat me to it.

"Do you know everything?" he asked. A tone of surprise in his voice. "How is it she knows everything?"

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." I looked over to Hermione who was pointing to the professor's suitcase.

"Oh..." said Ron, who was probably feeling dumb.

A few minutes passed and out of no where, Malfoy walks by and stops at our compartment. At first, I shot him glares but I noticed he wasn't even looking at me. His gaze was focused on Hermione. I looked over to Hermione and saw that she too, was half-glaring, half-gazing at Malfoy. This only lasted for a few seconds when Malfoy finally noticed Ron and I sitting in the compartment as well. Before he left, he shot a glare at Ron who was now trembling. I noticed something in his glare though... It looked like, jealousy? Memories of our second year flooded my head. I remembered Malfoy's apology to the petrified Hermione and the longing looks each of them shared during classes.

"What do you reckon that was about?" Ron asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know." I answered.

He looked over to Hermione, waiting for an answer but all he got was a shrug. I studied her for a bit. It seemed that she was deep in thought.

At that moment, I vowed to myself that I would not give up until I figured out what was really going on between one of my best friends and my enemy.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

"I think they're funny." I interjected.

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny." I spun around to see Malfoy walking towards us. "Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." At that, Crabbe laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry, defending Hagrid.

A lot of 'ouuuu's' came from the Slytherins. Malfoy walked towards Harry, a smirk played on his face. _'He should try smiling more often. I bet he'd be even more handsome.' _I thought. _'Wait. What am I talking about? This is __**Malfoy **__for crying out loud. I cannot possibly fancy him.'_

Suddenly, to my surprise, Malfoy started to back away from Harry, looking scared. "D-D-Dementor! Dementor!"

Everyone spun around, to see nothing but trees. I looked over to Harry, who looked frightened. I knew that Dementors truly frightened and affected him. Behind Harry, Malfoy and some other Slytherins put their hoods up and acted like Dementors. Honestly, that was a bit childish. I grabbed Harry by the arm and shot a glare at Malfoy.

"Just ignore him." I told Harry, placing an arm around his back to comfort him.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I watched as she led Potter to the front, with her arm around him. I couldn't help but feel jealous. At that moment, I wanted to rip Potter away from her grasp and tell him that she belonged to me. Obviously, I couldn't do that.

At the front of the class, the giant appeared, while clearing his throat. "Ta-da!" He exclaimed. At first, I saw nothing but then, a huge chicken, twice my size, walked into the clearing. I stared at it in shock.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" the new "professor" asked. "Say hello to Buckbeak."

_ 'That thing has a name?'_ I thought to myself.

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" I heard Weasel ask. I could hear it in his voice that he was frightened. _'Wimp,'_ I chuckled.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff." The big oaf answered. "First thing you wanna know about hippogriffs, is that they are very proud creatures..." I stopped listening, thinking it was a waste of my time.

The next thing I knew, everyone was backing up. I looked to the front of the class to see Potter, still looking at the over-sized poultry.

"Well done, Harry. Well done." The giant exclaimed. I saw Potter looking around, confusedly. "Come on now." It seemed to me that the Boy-Who-Lived had problems listening because he didn't move. He just stayed there, looking worried. Finally, Weasel decided to give him a push. "Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not –well, we'll get to that later."

I pushed my way to the front of the class, to get a better view. Potter was now bowing at the bird and the bird was just flapping its wings like a moron.

"Back off, Harry. Back off," the so-called "professor" instructed.

While walking back, Potter stepped on a twig. _'Idiot.'_ That's when I saw it. I looked over to my left and heard Granger gasp and watched as she reached for the sleeve of Weasel's shirt. At that moment, I wanted to go over there and take Granger away from that blood-traitor. Maybe even cast a curse towards the Weasel as a lesson.

"Keep still." I heard the oaf say.

I saw the chicken finally bow over to Potter.

"Right, I think you can go pat him now. Go on, don't be shy." This class was suddenly getting boring. I took a bit out of my green apple. "Nice and slow, nice and slow." Potter was approaching the flying chicken with his hand outstretched. "Not so fast, Harry." Instructed the big brute. The bird snapped its beak and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Granger grab onto Weasel's hand as she let out another gasp. Then, she let go and shifted to the other side, as did the Weasel. A scowl was on my face as I watched Weasel pathetically pretend like nothing happened. If that had happened to me, I would have stayed there like a gentleman and maybe even hold onto her hand as well. _'I could treat her so much better.'_

Before I knew it, I saw Potter and the chicken flying off.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes passed by and Potter and his chicken hadn't come back yet. I was starting to wonder if he fell off the bird. That would be a laugh. Since the two flew off, I hadn't taken my eyes off of Granger yet. She was talking with the rest of the Gryffindorks about the bird, Buckbeak. She looked extremely pretty when she smiled.<p>

Finally, Potter and the chicken came to view and landed swiftly onto the once empty clearing. Everyone had started clapping for him and a few "Well done's" and "That was wicked!" were said to Potter.

"Oh, please." I said with a scowl on my face. I stood up and walked towards the flying chicken. "You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!" I shouted at the chicken.

"Malfoy, no..." said the giant with a warning tone.

At that second, the bird started flapping its wings and lifting up its two front legs. On instinct, I covered my face with my arm and the chicken scratched it!

"Buckbeak!" I heard the giant oaf say.

My arm was seething in pain as the giant was trying to calm the bird down. "Oww! It's killed me! It's killed me!"

"C-Calm down. It's just a scratch!" _'Just a scratch?' _I thought. _'I could be infected for all I know!'_

"Hagrid!" I heard Granger say. _'Why did she sound worried? It's not like she cares for me. She has the Weasel.'_ "He has to be taken to the hospital."

"I'm the teacher. I'll do it," the oaf suggested. I felt myself being carried away.

'You're gonna regret this." I told the giant.

"Class dismissed!" He interrupted. Clearly not listening to a word I said.

"You and your bloody chicken!"

**Harry's P.O.V**

"He is such an idiot! I can't believe he would risk his life after Hagrid clearly stated that Buckbeak was dangerous!" Hermione has been like this since class was dismissed. We're now in the common room, having some free time before dinner started.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this 'Mione?" Ron asked. I had stayed quiet for most of the time. I now knew that she fancied Draco Malfoy and vice versa. When she had told Hagrid to take him to the Hospital Wing, it looked as if she were about to cry. I didn't know this for a fact, though. "I thought Malfoy deserved it. The little git just wanted to show-off since he was jealous of everyone clapping for Harry." Ron continued.

That particular comment earned him a punch on the arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Ronald, Malfoy is still a human being and he doesn't deserve to almost get killed!" Hermione shouted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go-"

"To the library." Ron and I interrupted her.

"...Yes. To find research for my Ancient Runes essay."

I knew that Hermione was really going to the hospital wing. Her essay was due tomorrow and she was not the type to procrastinate. Knowing her, she had probably already finished her essay four days ago. So, I decided to grab my dad's old cloak of invisibility and told Ron I had needed to serve detention with Snape.

I walked out of the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Hermione in sight but she was already gone. I headed straight for the Hospital Wing. When I got there, I found Hermione talking with Madam Pomfrey.

"Professor Hagrid had told me to check on Malfoy and inform him if he was getting better." Hermione said matter-of-factly. _'I never knew 'Mione was a good liar.' _I thought.

"Oh, alright. But Ms. Granger, you had better leave before dinner time." Hermione nodded to that, "Mr. Malfoy is asleep right now; we had to use the Sleeping Draught to calm him down. The boy overreacts far too much. Well, I'll be in my office if you need me."

I watched as Hermione made her way towards Malfoy.

"Oh, and Ms. Granger, do you mind if you put some Healing Cream on his arm?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No, not at all." Hermione said, taking the cream from the old Healer's hand.

She sat on a chair beside Malfoy's bed and opened up her bag. From there, she took out some Pepper Imps and Chocoballs. She placed them on his bedside table and got up from her seat. Hermione then unscrewed the bottle of Healing Cream. She lifted up the sleeve of Malfoy's robes.

She made a disgusted sound as she saw the wounds that Buckbeak inflicted upon Malfoy. I had to admit, I thought Malfoy was also overreacting, but the scratches were in fact, very deep.

"You are such an idiot who has to have the spotlight on himself all the time." Hermione said, while rubbing some cream onto Malfoy's arm. "I have no idea why I fancy you Draco Malfoy."

My eyes widened. I already knew that she had a crush on him, but it was even more surprising hearing her confess it.

"I hate that I like you," Hermione continued. "Why couldn't I like someone like Dean or Seamus or maybe even Neville? It would be much easier if I had... Harry and Ron would never approve of me liking you." I wanted to go up to her and reassure her that I would support her no matter what. "Plus, I doubt you would ever like me –a muggle-born. You'd probably rather die than ever be with me..." By then, her voice was cracking and her eyes were filled with tears. I had to restrain myself from comforting her. I knew that if she ever found out I was here during her confession; she would hex me to the oblivion and probably never speak to me again. So, I had to keep quiet.

She was now finished rubbing Healing Cream onto Malfoy's arm when Madam Pomfrey came in. "Ms. Granger, dear, thank you for applying that on Mr. Malfoy's arm. But you have to go now, because dinner will be starting in a couple of minutes."

Hermione nodded. She grabbed her bag and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. I had to tell Ron soon about these new-found pieces of information. We had to set the two of them up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is a kind of short chapter, I'll try to make the following chapters slightly longer. I hope you guys liked it and if you have any questions, just ask and I'll try to answer all of them in an author's note on the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Please and thank you! 3<strong>

**-Sofia**


	3. Telling Ron, the Yule Ball and Worrying

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to announce that I do not own Harry Potter or am affiliated with the talented J.K. Rowling. /:**

**AN: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! :) All your reviews really encourage me to keep on writing and update earlier. Also, thank you to the people who put this story in their favourites/alerts, I _really _appreciate all of it. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Year<strong>

**Harry's P.O.V**

Ron, Hermione and I were now at the Hogwarts Express. The news about the Dark Mark being cast during the Quidditch World Cup was now heard everywhere. Everyone was talking about it. I for one, decided not to bring up the subject in conversations. I was already worried enough.

"Anything from the trolley?" I heard the old lady saying while walking down the train. "Anything from the trolley?"

Of course, Ron and I got up, reaching our pockets for money.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The old lady said when she finally reached our compartment.

"A packet of Drooble's and a Liquorice Wand," Ron said.

"On second thought, just the Drooble's," Ron said just as the old lady was about to give him his Liquorice Wand, realizing he should save his money.

"Ron, I'll get it." I offered.

"Just the Drooble's," he reassured me and went back to sit in the compartment.

I was looking for something good to get and just as I was about to ask for some Jelly Slugs, someone interrupted from behind.

"Two Pumpkin Pasties, please," I heard a female voice say.

I looked to see who it was and saw _Cho Chang_. I had started to fancy her just last year. Although, I never even got a chance to talk to her; I had to admit, I was absolutely pathetic when it came to talking to girls. With the exception of Hermione, though. She was more like a sister.

I felt so idiotic at the moment. I was doing nothing but staring at her. As the old lady gave Cho her treats, I saw her smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you," she said to the lady, giving her the money.

She waved at me before going back into her compartment with her friends.

"Anything sweet for you, dear?" The old lady snapped me out of my reverie.

"Oh, no. I'm not hungry. Thank you." I looked back at Cho's retreating figure one more time before closing our compartment door shut.

For the entire train ride to Hogwarts, I couldn't think of anything but Cho and I'm pretty sure I looked pathetic to Ron and Hermione, just smiling to myself.

* * *

><p>"Ron, I've got to tell you something." I decided that this was the time to tell Ron about Hermione and Malfoy since Hermione was far too busy at the library, trying to get the best books to help her with her studies, before someone else got them. Because of this, she would usually miss a part of the Sorting ceremony and the beginning of the feast, which to her, was worth giving up for she didn't want to see Ron stuffing his face.<p>

"'Ure mate, whar ish it?" Ron said, his mouth full of mashed potatoes and chicken. It was an absolutely disgusting sight to see.

"Umm..." I replied, distracted by the food in his mouth. "First, stop eating. Second, what I say to you, you _cannot_ repeat to _anyone_. Not Hermione, Ginny or Fred and George. And third, do _not_ interrupt me while I'm explaining everything to you. If you have any questions or if you have something to say, wait 'till the end."

Ron swallowed his food. "Alright... Go on," he said, with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

After that, I told Ron everything that I had witnessed and heard. With each passing minute, his eyes would become wider and his face redder until it finally became purple. One of the first years passed by us and caught sight of Ron... I felt bad for the kid, he looked like he was about to faint when Ron glared at him.

"...So yeah. That's everything I've seen or heard since the Second Year," I ended.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHY WOULD SHE LIKE THAT FOUL GIT? HE'S DONE NOTHING BUT HURT HER FEELINGS! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER, HARRY!" _Ron bellowed. Almost half of the Great Hall looked over to us.

"Ron, keep quiet! People might find out!" I half-whispered.

"_Where's Malfoy? Oh, when I see that ferret I'm gonna make him wish he wasn't a pureblood!" _Ron was talking normally now and most people returned to their meals. Only the Gryffindor table was looking now. At least to them, they were used to Ron and me wanting to hurt Malfoy so they thought nothing of it. Ron had not yet stopped talking and was now using very colourful language.

"No! Ron, you can't! Think about Hermione! She _wants_ to be with Malfoy. Don't you think if you hurt him, you'll just end up hurting her too?" I reasoned.

"Harry! Have you gone mad? This is probably just a phase she's going through! We need to stop this now!" Ron said, sincerely worried.

"No it isn't! I've seen the way she looks at him and vice versa. If you were there when Malfoy visited Hermione in the Hospital Wing back in the Second Year, you wouldn't even be saying this. Malfoy acts different when he's with Hermione. Well, alone that is."

Ron thought about it for a while then he finally said, "So does Hermione know..?"

"No. If she found out I've been spying on her it'll be the end of me."

"So why do you think Malfoy hasn't tried to ask her out yet? I mean, he's Malfoy. He never gets shy around girls."

"Well, it's probably because she's a muggle-born, which would ruin his reputation. Also, I think Malfoy truly likes her."

"...You don't think he _loves_ her, do you?" Ron asked, worried and disgusted.

"No. Well, not yet." I answered. "Anyways, we need to set them up somehow. You know, make Malfoy realize that his reputation is worth giving up for Hermione. And we need to convince Hermione that liking Malfoy is alright."

"What? Liking Malfoy is _anything_ but alright! Harry, I honestly think you need to visit St. Mungo's!"

"RON! I'm perfectly fine. We need to be supportive about this! And we have to trust Hermione's judgement! If she fancies Malfoy then there's probably something worth liking about him." Ron was still not convinced. "Come on, Ron. Hermione deserves to be happy. If she likes Malfoy and Malfoy likes her, then all we have to do is set the two of them up. Think about it. Hermione's made a lot of sacrifices for us too, mate."

"...Fine," Ron finally agreed after what seemed like hours. "I still think she would be better with someone like Neville though."

"Well, so do I. The only problem is she chose Malfoy and not Neville."

Ron grunted at that. "Harry, why would you even decide to tell me now? Why not later, when we're in the common room?"

"Well, for one, Hermione's always with us at the common room so now would be the only time. And two, I figured that if I told you here, with the whole school able to see everything, you wouldn't make an attempt to kill either me, Malfoy or Hermione. Also, you would be screaming less here than in the dorms."

At that, Ron rolled his eyes. I could still see that he wasn't so sure about this whole thing but I'm guessing that the last comment I made about the whole thing really got to him. And I'm glad, because Hermione does deserve the best and if she thinks that it's Malfoy then we'll help her get Malfoy.

**Draco's P.O.V**

This new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was absolutely mad! No wonder his name's Mad-Eye Moody. I couldn't believe he was going to actually perform the three unforgivable curses in a _classroom_. Before I knew it the professor took a spider out of a jar.

"Engorgio." The spider was not three times large than it was before. "Imperio!" The professor exclaimed. The spider jumped onto Dean Thomas' desk and he made a disgusted sound and shifted over to the edge of his chair.

The spider then transported onto Crabbe's abnormally fat head. I had to admit, that was pretty funny. It was obvious the guys was scared and it looked as if he were about to cry. _'What a baby.' _I thought.

It finally got onto Weasel's head and that was the most hilarious part. He was acting like such a girl and was about to let out a shriek. Everyone knew he had a phobia of spiders. It was his boggart in the Third Year.

By then, I was laughing a bit too loudly and next thing I knew, Mad-Eye Moody was saying, "What are you laughing at?" And before I could do anything the over-sized spider was on my nose!

"Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!" I smacked Goyle on the arm when he just stared at me, looking scared.

"Talented isn't she?" I heard Moody say. "What shall I ever do next? Make her jump out the window?"

I felt the spider leave my face. _'Bloody hell.'_ I straightened my tie, looked over to the window and saw the spider on it.

"Drown herself?" The professor continued. This man was absolutely crazy!

He finally let the spider sit on the front desk. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the problem, how do we sort out the liars? Another, another." He paused. "Longbottom, is it? Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology."

Longbottom nodded. "There's the, um, the Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct, correct! Come." Moody gestured for Longbottom to follow him over to the front desk. He set the spider down on the desk. "The torture curse... Crucio!" The spider started shrieking and its legs were bending in an abnormal way. The sound of it was deafening and just watching a living thing get tortured was in a way torture for whoever sees it as well.

I noticed Longbottom growing uncomfortable and it looked as if he too was being Crucio'd. But I knew the real reason why he was so uncomfortable; Bellatrix Lestrange –my crazed aunt –used that curse on Longbottom's parents who were to remain at St. Mungo's because due to the Cruciatus Curse, the became insane. That's why Longbottom lived with his grandmother. To this day, my aunt still brags about that day, saying that it was one of her best "work".

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!" I heard Granger yell. I looked over to the professor and saw that he was just watching the spider. He didn't look uncomfortable. It seemed that to him, it was just a second nature. _'What was wrong with this professor?'_ I thought.

The professor finally looked at Neville and stopped torturing the spider. As he was doing so, my thoughts were led back to Granger and her telling the professor to stop. That was another reason I liked her so much; she cared for other people. And it was always sincere. She just had a kindness about her and it sometimes seems as if she could read your mind –or thoughts to be exact –and see what you're really feeling.

The professor cleared his throat and went over to her desk. "Umm, perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger." When she looked up at Moody, I could see that her eyes were filled with tears. I wanted to stupefy the professor and just hold her right then and there, while telling her that everything was alright. But again, I snapped back into reality and in reality, I couldn't do that.

Granger shook her head, her curls bouncing due to the action. "No? Hmm..." He paused. "Avada Kedavra!" I saw a flash of green light emanate from the professor's wand, instantly killing the spider that had been previously tortured. Granger looked away, refusing to set her eyes upon the now dead spider. "The killing curse. Only one person has known to have survived it, and he's sitting in this room." Of course, all the attention always has to shift over to Saint Potter, the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I was in shock when Dumbledore called me up, saying I was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. I swear to Merlin I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire. But, the professors and Barty Crouch decided that I needed to join the Tournament since I was already chosen. Because of this, Ron and I got into a fight; he was accusing me of "cheating" and not telling him that I had even put my name into the Goblet.

The first task was, I had to admit, hard. But I was glad that I was able to use a broom. When I had succeeded in getting the egg, there was a huge party in the Gryffindor common room. But when, I had opened it, I'm pretty sure it deafened everyone. All we hear was a high-pitched screaming. After closing up the egg again, the party continued on and Ron and I made up.

It was now breakfast time at Hogwarts. It began the usual way, Ron stuffing his face with everything he could get his hands on and Hermione lecturing him about proper table manners.

"Hi Harry," the Patil twins greeted me as they walked by. They've been doing that since I had gotten into the Triwizard Tournament. I politely smiled at them as a greeting. As I picked up my pumpkin juice and took a sip, I caught sight of Cho at the Ravenclaw table. I saw her friends whispering something to her and she looked over to me and smiled. Forgetting that I had not swallowed my drink yet, I smiled back at her causing the pumpkin juice to spill all over my robes. I heard her friends giggle but all she did was shush them and gave me an apologetic smile. She was really something. Smart, kind, gentle, pretty.

I was suddenly snapped out of my reverie by Hermione. "Look at this!" She exclaimed, obviously frustrated. "I can't believe it, she's done it again. Miss Granger a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards," she hurried on. "Her latest prey, sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon, Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter has taken on his latest emotional blow." I rolled my eyes. All Rita Skeeter cared for was gossip. Not the truth, gossip.

"A parcel for you Mr. Weasley," someone interjected. I turned around to see a first year carrying a box which he handed to Ron.

"Ah, thank you Nigel." Ron replied. I noticed that Nigel had not left yet and he continued to stare at me. I felt kind of awkward so I just sent him a small smile and Nigel started beaming. I looked over to Hermione who had her eyebrow raised.

"Not now, Nigel..." Ron whispered. "Later. Go on."

Hermione and I sent questioning looks at Ron, who was in the process of opening the parcel. He sighed before saying, "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." Hermione and I sighed at Ron. "Oh, look! Mum sent me something," said Ron. From the box, he took out what seemed like... dress robes? It was a dark purple with a pink fur collar. "Mum sent me a dress..." Ron said, confused.

I snickered, "Well it does match your eyes." And it was the truth. "Is there a bonnet?" I asked digging into the box. "Aha!" I pulled out some... thing. I honestly had no idea what it was. All I knew was that it was frilly and had a bow stuck to it in the middle.

"Put those down, Harry." Said Ron. He walked over to the other end of the table where his sister, Ginny sat. "Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that! It's ghastly," Ginny retorted then went back to eating her meal.

At that, Hermione laughed.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you." This earned laughs from the whole Gryffindor table. "Dress robes," Hermione continued.

"Dress robes?" Ron said, looking disgusted. "For what?"

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be Transfiguration class but when we entered, McGonagall told us that we would be doing something different for then next few weeks. All of the fourth and third years and Fred and George's years from all of the houses were here. When we got arrived in the class, the professor told all of the boys to sit on one side and same for the girls.<p>

"The Yule Ball," said Professor McGonagall, "has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the whole school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because, the Yule Ball is first and foremost... a dance." McGonagall ended with a smile.

This news caused all of the boys to groan and complain, while the girls talked excitedly amongst themselves about what dresses they would wear and who they wanted to go with.

I for one, was not too happy about this. As I said, I was pathetic when it came to talking to girls so how was I supposed to ask one of them? More specifically, how was I supposed to ask Cho? Also, I suck at dancing. But, the only reason I was not complaining about the dance was because it was a chance to get Malfoy and Hermione together.

"Oi, Ron." I whispered. "We should get Malfoy to ask Hermione to the dance."

"What? No! I'm not helping the git get 'Mione!" replied Ron.

"You promised you would!"

"I thought you meant that I just had to bloody accept the fact that my sworn enemy fancies my best friend and my best friend is falling for a ferret!"

"Yes, that too. But setting them up was part of the deal."

"Silence!" McGonagall interrupted. She continued to talk on, but I droned out her words and all I heard was Fred and George saying, "Babbling, bumbling band of baboons," repeatedly.

"Now to dance, is to let the body breeze," the professor continued on. "Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance... Mr. Weasley."

Ron looked up. "Yes?" He said, sinking down in his chair.

"Will you join me, please?" McGonagall asked, stretching her hand out. This earned more than a few snickers from the boys, including me. The professor and Ron walked to the middle of the "dance floor." "Now, place your right hand on my waist."

Ron looked absolutely appalled. "Where?"

"On my waist," repeated McGonagall.

From the back, I heard Fred and George wolf-whistle.

"Mr. Filch, if you please." Music filled the air and Professor McGonagall land Ron started dancing with her leading. "1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3..." Professor McGonagall was counting out the steps. At that point, no one could conatain their laughter any longer and the room was filled with music, whistles and laughter.

"Oi," I signalled to Fred and George. "You're never gonna let him forget this, are you?"

"Never." The two of them said at the same time with smiles on their faces.

Finally, the music ended and Ron headed back to his seat, only to receive pats on the back and teases.

"Okay, now that you've all seen what it's supposed to look like you will be paired up with your partners." McGonagall said as the door opened to reveal Professor Snape, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick.

"Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs follow me," said the shorter professor. He and Professor Sprout led them outside and took them to a room beside this one.

"Listen closely, because I am not going to repeat this." Snape said cautiously. "The Slytherin boys are going to be paired up with the Gryffindor girls and the Gryffindor boys will be paired up with the Slytherin girls." The room burst out into complaints.

"Ron, this is a perfect chance for Malfoy and Hermione to get together!" I told my friend.

"Yay," he said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air.

"Quiet! Now, all the Gryffindor girls line up here," Snape gestured to his right. "and all the Slytherin girls, line up here." He gestured to his right. "To be fair, you will pick names out of a hat." He pulled out a hat from under a chair in the corner, as did McGonagall. "Now, any questions?" I saw Hermione raise her hand. "No? Alright then, let's get started." At that, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh and just to warn you girls, the piece of paper with the name of your partner will fly to your hand in the hat. You won't be able to feel anything but air and that one piece of paper.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

When Snape announced that the Gryffindor girls would be paired up with the Slytherin boys, I was ecstatic. It was a chance to talk and maybe even dance with Malfoy. I haven't even talked to him since the school year began. So far, Parvati Patil had been paired up with Goyle, Lavender Brown with Crabbe and Ginny with Blaise Zabini. Right now, Ron was telling off Zabini saying that if he even thought about hurting his sister, he would get Zabini expelled before he could say Yule Ball.

I haven't talked to Zabini much, but when I did, it was usually because we were partnered up in Potions. He wasn't as rude as the other Slytherins but he was still one of them.

On the other side of the room, the Slytherin girls were lining up in front of Professor McGonagall. I overheard that Pansy Parkinson had been paired up with Ronald, Daphne Greengrass with Harry and Millicent Bulstrode with Seamus. Oh, I wish good luck to Seamus.

It was finally my turn to find out who my partner was. I walked up to Snape, stuck my hand in and for a few seconds, felt nothing. Then, a piece of paper flew to my hand from the hat. _'Please be someone good. Please be someone good._' I opened up the piece of paper; in neat handwriting, it read_ Draco Malfoy_.

"Hmm... This will be interesting." Snape said. "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy." He announced as he did with every other couple before them. I walked back to where Harry and Ron were.

"Tough luck, Hermione." Said Dean.

"Yeah, sorry. Don't worry, though we'll all beat him up if he does anything to you." George said.

"Thanks guys, but I'll be fine." I informed them.

"Hey guys." I greeted Harry and Ron who were now standing with their partners, awkwardly.

"Hey 'Mione. Don't worry, Malfoy's probably not that bad. I mean, at least you're not stuck with Crabbe or Goyle." Harry said. He was always supportive of me and I really appreciated that quality about him.

"That's true. And I repeat what George said. Just tell us if you feel uncomfortable and I'll get Malfoy expelled with Zabini over there," said Ron, gesturing towards Blaise Zabini and his sister chatting happily.

"I don't know, I think there's a spark between them." I said. At this, Ron's face grew red and Greengrass and Parkinson scowled at me. But before anyone could reply, a familiar voice interrupted from behind me.

"Granger," Malfoy greeted.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked, obviously still frustrated about the comment I made.

"She's my partner, you dolt." Malfoy replied, dryly. I loved the way he said that I was his partner. It sent shivers down my back and caused butterflies in my stomach.

The six of us stood there in awkward silence for the remaining time until finally, McGonagall started playing the music and ordered for us to try dancing. I was surprised to find out that Malfoy was a great dancer. But then again, what wasn't he good at?

"Granger, stop staring at me like that. You don't know how creepy that feels," said Malfoy, interrupting my thoughts. I hadn't realized that I was looking straight into his eyes so I looked down as I felt the heat rush to my face. "Wow, Granger. I'm surprised that there was no witty comeback that time." He continued.

"Well, _I'm_ surprised that you haven't even made a comment about touching, scratch that, _dancing_ with a mudblood that would cause me to kick you or have hurt feelings." Now it was his turn to look flustered.

"I-I just... wanna get a good grade on this ridiculous class." He smelled so good. Like a new book, the rain, mint and cologne. It all smelled intoxicating.

"Wait. We're not even being graded on this," I stated.

"Whatever. Just shut up and let me focus on this." I smirked, knowing that I had won.

**Draco's P.O.V**

Dancing with Hermione a few weeks ago was amazing. I felt as if it were just the two of us in the room and her body fit perfectly against mine. But all of that was ruined when I found out that she was going to the Yule Ball with none other than Viktor Krum. I watched her for the whole night. Imagining myself there with her, holding her instead of that bloody moron, Krum. I watched as many other couples were happily dancing. Potter was with Cho Chang and I was happy for her, I knew she liked him and she was also a close family friend. Weasel was with the Patil twin that was in Ravenclaw. Blaise ended up going with Weaslette which was extremely surprising to everyone but apparently they both took a liking to each other. But to me, Granger looked the most beautiful that night –she looked beautiful everyday, actually. I loved how she was so natural with her look. It suited her. Finally, right then and there, I knew I was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>I heard from Cedric Diggory that the second task involved the four of them having to stay underwater for an hour, to try to save someone who was charmed to stay in a mannequin-like form until their assigned person saves them and takes them back up for air. Diggory was to save someone named Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Fleur was to save her sister, Potter was saving Cho and Krum was saving none other than Granger. When I heard about that, I was infuriated. Not because I was jealous, but because the dolt, Krum, probably hasn't even thought of a way to stay underwater for an hour which would lead to no one saving Granger.<p>

I decided to take matters into my own hands and did some research on how to breathe underwater. I came across a simple spell that would make someone's head transfigure into a shark's. I told Krum about it and he admitted that he had nothing else planned so he decided to go with it.

We were now half an hour into the task and I was starting to get worried. The only people who had resurfaced were Fleur, who couldn't get passed the grindylows and Cedric who had managed to save his partner and was now in first place. _'I swear, if Krum doesn't manage to save her, I'm going to kick his famous, quidditch-playing arse and go in there myself.'_ I thought.

"Mate, will you stop worrying about Granger. She'll be fine either way." I turned around and saw Blaise standing there. "Dumbledore will resurface them on his own if they fail to save their assigned partner." I breathed a sigh of relief. At least now I knew Hermione was safe.

"How did you know I liked her?" I asked.

"More like love. Anyways, I've known you my whole life Drake and your my best mate. I saw the way you two were dancing during those practice classes and you never took your eyes off of her at the Yule Ball. You don't have to hide it from me."

Wow, Blaise was smart. I had to give him more credit. "Well, aren't you gonna scold me for liking a muggle-born? Especially since that muggle-born's Granger, one of Potter's best friends?"

"You really think I'm that evil, Draco?" Blaise chuckled. "I've got your back no matter what. And if you like Granger, then there's probably something worth liking about the bookworm."

I grinned. I was glad to know that there was someone who was always there for me and won't judge me no matter what. I was really thankful for Blaise at the moment.

Granger and Krum finally resurfaced followed by Potter who had saved both Cho and Fleur's sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gosh, this was the longest chapter I've written... so far. Please tell me if you guys liked it or not, I'll take any criticism. :) And if you have advice for me or suggestions, feel free to voice your opinions! I'll be updating everyday, but next week i might be updating less due to the fact that school starts. D: Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and <em>please REVIEW<em>! Thank you!**

**-Sofia**


	4. Random Thoughts, DADA and People Know

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey, Draco. T****ell me, do I own Harry Potter?**

**Draco: As if you're worthy of owning it!**

**Me: Exactly.**

**AN: Again, thank you to _everyone_ who reviewed! You guys are too kind. :') Also, thanks to those of you who put my story in your favourites/alerts. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. Anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth Year<strong>

**Ron's P.O.V**

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter. Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Malfoy was saying to Harry. Before I knew it, Harry clenched his fist and attempted to get a swing at the ferret. But, I grabbed a hold of him, before he would do something he'd regret.

"Harry, don't!" I heard Hermione say. "Umm... He's not worth it," she covered up.

"What'd I tell you? Complete nutter." Malfoy said, while walking away.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry yelled after him.

"It's only Malfoy," I said. "What'd you expect?"

I let go of his arms and he didn't say anything. Just walked away? I looked over to Hermione and saw that she was wide-eyed. But despite her shock, she just followed Harry to the carriages. I had to admit, I was pretty shocked too. Harry was the one who told me not to curse Malfoy last year when I found out he and Hermione fancied each other because it would only end up hurting Hermione. But, here he was, trying to punch Malfoy. Don't get me wrong, I still thought that Malfoy somehow brainwashed Hermione into liking him, but until that can be proved, I'll just say that this was just a phase Hermione was going through.

We finally got to where the carriages were and saw Neville there, also waiting for one.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"Hey, Neville," The three of us replied.

A few seconds later, Harry said, "What is it?"

We turned to where he was looking, but saw nothing.

"What's what?" I asked confusedly.

"That." Harry pointed. "Pulling the carriage."

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry. It's pulling itself like always." Hermione stated.

We all continued to look at Harry. _'That's it. Harry has officially gone mad.'_ I thought.

As we were getting in the carriage, we saw that two other girls were already there, Cho Chang and some other blonde girl who looked like she was reading the Quibbler upside down? If you didn't already know, Cho was actually my third cousin and she spends some time in the summer at the Burrow, which I guess was good for Harry.

"Hi Cho," Harry replied with a smile. _'At least he calmed down a bit.' _I knew that she and Harry liked each other. _A lot_. They went to the Yule Ball together and I thought that they were a perfect match.

"Hi, Harry." Cho replied. We all said our greetings and Cho introduced us to the blonde girl, Loony- sorry, _Luna_ Lovegood, a Ravenclaw.

"You're not going mad." Loony said. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

After that being said, the whole carriage fell into an awkward silence with the exception of Harry and Cho whispering to each other. _'Harry's not a very good whisperer! I can hear him re-living the Yule Ball with Cho perfectly. Maybe Harry could take whispering lessons from Malfoy. I swear, it's like he cast a Muffliato spell around him! That's how good of a whisperer he was.' _

The whole ride went on like this. Harry and Cho laughing, Neville and Loony started talking about Herbology, Hermione interjecting on Noony's –yes, I made a name for them. There was also Charry and Dramione –conversation and me thinking of the most random details. Oh, what a way to start the school year.

* * *

><p>I walked into the common room to find Harry and Seamus in the middle of a spat.<p>

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that," Seamus said.

"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar." Harry retorted.

"What's going on?" I interjected, walking towards Harry.

"He's mad, is what's going on," said Seamus, pointing a finger at Harry. "Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah. I do. Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" No one spoke. I heard Harry starting to run up the stairs to the boys' dorms so I ran up after him. "You alright?" I asked him, when everybody else was out of ear-shot.

"Fine," was all he said.

"Seamus was bang out of order, mate. But he'll come through, you'll see."

"I said, I'm fine, Ron." Harry said.

"Right. I'll just leave you to your thoughts, then." I didn't know what Harry's problem was. Since he arrived at the Headquarters and the two of us including Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny joined the Order, he's been acting different and was always mad. I decided that I would give Harry some space. I knew there was a good reason why he was acting like that. It was unlike him.

**Cho's P.O.V**

"Hmm... Is she a Slytherin?" I asked. I was sitting beside Draco Malfoy in Defence Against the Dark Arts, the first class in the morning. I knew Harry didn't really like Malfoy much but I just needed to know who the boy fancied. I mean, I didn't really like Malfoy much at all, but we're civil to each other, after all our families were friends. Which I personally don't understand since I'm distantly related to the Weasleys and I knew the Malfoys loathed them. I've been guessing since the Third Year and have not even figured it out yet.

"No," he said, clearly annoyed by me. "And even if she was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Yes I know you won't, but I'll see the expression in your eyes change when I guess the right one." Draco looked down, I snickered.

"Is she in my house?"

"No. Will you stop guessing already? You've become extremely annoying. Class is about to start and I can't afford a detention on the first day of classes."

"Well, if you want me to stop bothering you with all these questions, just tell me who it is!"

"No!" He exclaimed. "I still can't believe you and Potter are dating. The Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die." He said, rolling his eyes.

I flicked him on the head because of that. "We aren't dating. We just went to the Yule Ball together."

"Well, it seems like you two are."

"...Stop trying to change the subject! Is she a Hufflepuff?" I asked, getting back on topic.

"What? How low do you think my standards are, Chang? As if I would ever date one of those all-too-positive people."

"So she's a Gryffindor?" I asked, shocked. I never knew _Draco Malfoy _would ever end up liking a Gryffindor. Don't get me wrong, I love Gryffindors, it's just that Malfoy always trashes them and I thought that all Gryffindors and Slytherins were enemies.

"Of course not! I would never like one of them. They think they're all that and they brag about it too." He said. But I could tell the words he said hadn't come from the heart, unlike when he was talking about Hufflepuffs.

"Oh my gosh... I can't believe you like a Gryffindor! That's cute, it's sort of like forbidden love don't you think?"

"I told you, I don't fancy one of those people."

Before I could respond I heard the new professor talking. "Ordinary Wizarding level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs."

"Oh thank Merlin," I heard Draco mutter.

"We'll continue this later." I said. At that, he groaned.

I barely listened to what the new professor was saying. I was too caught up in thinking of all the Gryffindor girls Draco could possibly like. So far, I had Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Katie Bell. _'What about Ginny Weasley?'_ I thought. _'She's smart, all the boys go for her and she's pretty. Wait, no. Blaise Zabini fancies her and that's his best friend... What about Hermione Granger? She's smart, her hair is less frizzy and she's actually quite pretty. But... I don't think he would go for a muggle-born and especially if that particular muggle-born was Harry Potter's best friend. But they would make a cute couple.'_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a book plopped down on my desk.

"Yes?" I heard the professor say.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" I heard Hermione Granger half-ask, half-state. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco looking towards Hermione as well. It was unbelievable. He was looking at her lovingly, protectively and it seemed like to him no one else was in the room. So, I decided to wave my hands in front of his face to see if it were true.

After a few seconds, he finally snapped out of his reverie. "What?" He hissed.

"Oh my gosh, you fancy Hermione!" I whispered excitedly.

"What? No I do not! Where would you get such an idea?"

"Don't lie to me. I see the way you look at her." I stated.

The boy glared at me. "Tell anyone and I'll make you regret finding out about it."

"Do your parents know? Does anybody else know? Since when did you start liking her?"

"No, Blaise and that's confidential." He simply answered.

_'Blaise knew about this?'_ I asked myself. _'I should talk to him about setting the two of them up!' _I looked back at Draco who was back to looking at the back of Hermione's head. I sighed, _'If only Harry knew how much I really liked him...'_

**Harry's P.O.V:**

"Right. First, we need to find a place we can practice where Umbridge won't find out." We had just gotten everyone who attended the meeting at Hog's Head to sign up for Dumbledore's Army and I was now walking with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Fred and George back to the castle to find a place we could use.

"The Shrieking Shack?" George suggested.

"It's too small," I said.

"Forbidden Forest?" Hermione asked.

"Not bloody likely," said Ron.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Neville asked.

"Who cares?" Hermione said. That shocked me. Hermione not caring what professors think? "I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?" I smiled at her, it was the first time and probably the last time that I heard Hermione say that.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today," said Hermione, changing the subject.

"What's that?" I asked, catching up with Ron and her.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" I briefly stopped and smiled at that. I really liked Cho, she was a great girl and it amazed me that I actually got her to go with me to the Yule Ball. Since then, Ron, Fred and George have been telling me to ask her out on a date, but being me, when I thought I could be able to do it, I lost my courage. Anyways, Ron and I haven't even attempted in getting Malfoy and Hermione together, yet! We had to do something soon, but it was pretty hard, since Ron and I couldn't just go up to Malfoy and ask him if he liked Hermione.

* * *

><p>"So, that's it for this lesson. Now we're not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays," this earned some "aww's" from the group. "So just keep practicing on your own as best as you can and well done, everyone. Great, great work." I finished. I truly was going to miss everyone during Christmas vacation.<p>

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Ron pulled me aside. "Hey, Harry. I don't know if I told you this but I was just finishing up my essay for Transfiguration and noticed Hermione sleeping on the couch in the common room." He paused.

"Is that all you had to tell me, Ron?" I asked, looking annoyed.

"No, no, no. Okay, anyways, I didn't want to bother her but I _really_ needed her help for the essay. While I was walking to her, I heard her saying, 'Malfoy... No... Harry and Ron...'" Ron imitated Hermione. "What do you think it means?"

"Well, Ronald, I think it means that Hermione is falling for Malfoy but she's scared to because she's afraid of how we would react." I told Ron. _'Honestly, couldn't he figure that out on his own?'_

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

Before I could respond, however I was interrupted. "Hi Harry, Ron. What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Ron and I said at once. We couldn't risk the truth getting out.

"No, really. I heard something about Draco and Hermione?" Cho asked.

I was wide-eyed and Ron was just staring at her. There was no other choice left. Either we Obliviate her –which was not something I was willing to do –or we had to tell her about Malfoy and Hermione.

"Don't worry, if you were talking about Draco liking Hermione, then I already know."

"What? How?" I asked, surprised.

Cho told the two of us of how she got it out of Malfoy during the first Defence Against the Dark Arts class and how Zabini also knew about it and we told her that Hermione liked him as well. The three of us decided we would talk to Zabini about this soon, since he knew Malfoy more than any of us.

**Draco's P.O.V**

This new D.A.D.A professor was absolutely mad! Crabbe and Goyle had told me that they joined her Inquisitorial Squad for the extra credit. At first, I didn't really give a damn but when they told me that they were trying to find out what Potter, Weasel, and Granger were doing I had to join and I also made Blaise join it. I didn't want Granger to get hurt or in trouble so I figured to take matters into my own hands by gaining the trust of the old toad face, then try to make her let Blaise and I investigate on our own and when we find out, we could somehow warn them that Umbridge was gonna try to ruin whatever they were doing.

Right now, Blaise and I were standing outside of where the "Room of Requirement" was supposed to be.

"Tell me again, why I'm helping you?" Blaise asked in annoyance.

"Because Zabini, you're the only one who knows about my feelings toward Granger –well, you and Cho, but she probably wouldn't help me with this since she'd choose Potter over anyone. Plus, your little Weaslette is in there as well, and if you don't want her to get hurt, you'll help me get one of them to confess and we could warn that person." That seemed to shut Blaise up. I knew how much he cared for She-Weasel. I don't know why he just doesn't take her out on a date yet since he knew that she liked him too.

A few hours passed and none of them had yet to come out. That is until, we heard footsteps at the end of the hall.

"Hey, mate. Do you hear that?" I asked Blaise.

"Of course I hear that, I'm right beside you."

"Okay, in three we jump out and grab whoever it is... 1, 2, 3!" When we jumped out, we saw none other the Lavender Brown. "Well, well, look who we have here. Finally, someone from Potter's little group."

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Not until you answer some questions for us. And I swear on Merlin's Beard, that we'll let you go." Blaise said.

"...Fine." _'Wow, doesn't take a lot of convincing for this girl, huh?'_ I thought.

"Where do you guys meet up?"

"The Room of Requirement," she pointed toward a wall. "It only shows up when someone requires something. In our case, we needed some sort of a classroom."

"What have you guys been doing in there?"

"Harry's been teaching us some defence strategies since Umbridge won't teach us any spells."

"Hmm... What time do you meet up with each other?"

"After dinner and until curfew."

We asked her more questions regarding what was apparently called, "Dumbledore's Army". After that, Blaise had said, "Okay, just to warn you tomorrow, right after dinner, Umbridge, us and some other people are going to be... ruining your little fun. So, I need you to warn everyone or maybe just the girls to not go to the Room of Requirement tomorrow. Is that clear?"

The girl looked bloody confused but still nodded her head. We finally let her go and headed back to the Slytherin dormitories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know there wasn't much Dramione action in this chapter, but honestly, I couldn't think of anything to add into this chapter. But, I promise you I have a lot of plans for Dramione in the future chapters! And sorry that this was pretty short. <em>Thank you again to the people who reviewed! You guys are so sweet and you seriously encourage me to keep on writing and to update earlier. <em>Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. :)**

**-Sofia**


	5. Joining, Smelling and Parties Part 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. /:**

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was so busy! Anyways, this is only Part 1; I figured it was too long to complete so I divided them into two parts. Hope you guys like it! Btw, I'll be updating later on today for Part 2.**

**Also, thank you to the reviewers and to those who put my story in their favourites/alerts! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixth Year<strong>

**Draco's P.O.V**

"This is an honour, Draco. The Dark Lord himself chose you. Of all people, you. Don't disobey him." My aunt, Bellatrix hissed. I was barely listening to the woman since I didn't care much of her opinion on anything. I sincerely could not believe she was related to my mum, the most graceful, strong woman I've ever met.

My dad, mum, aunt and I were sitting at the parlour of the Malfoy Manor. The three adults were discussing the current situation. I had not voiced my opinion throughout the whole thing; I was still in shock and in disbelief to actually think straight.

_*Flashback*_

_ "My Lord, are you sure about this? He's just a child," I heard my father say._

_ "Yes, Lucius. Are you really questioning my decision?" Voldemort said._

_ "No, no, my Lord. I'm sorry," I scoffed. My father was a coward and nothing more. He always acted so superior when in reality, he was anything but. He always made the wrong choices in his life. One of them was deciding to become a damn Death Eater. And since then, he has done nothing but mess up and he decided to bring my mum and I into this mess along with him. _

_ "My Lord, I just want to know why you chose the boy instead of someone like... me, perhaps." Aunt Bellatrix said._

_ "Bellatrix, you have been my most faithful servant, but you must understand that we need someone who can get in and out of Hogwarts without being suspected. It's a brilliant plan. No one would think that I would put a teenager to do the job of killing Albus Dumbledore. No one would even suspect Draco." _

_ "My Lord, will it be alright if you give us time to think about this?" My mum finally spoke up._

_ "Of course, dear Narcissa. But know that even if none of you want the boy to do it, I will not change my mind. I will just simply let the four of you figure out how to succeed this job that young Draco Malfoy has been given. Oh, and just something to think about, if you say no, Draco, you and all the people you care about will be killed." And with that, Voldemort disappeared._

_*End of Flashback*_

"'Cissy, don't you dare even think about running away!" Aunt Bellatrix exclaimed. "You should all be extremely proud that the Dark lord himself thought Draco worthy of getting the chance to kill Albus Dumbledore!"

My mum was now in tears. I knew she didn't want me to become a death eater, I didn't either. But I didn't have a choice. It was either follow Voldemort's orders or die and I won't let the Dark Lord lay a hand on my mum. He could have my father, though, for all I care.

"Draco, what do you have to say about this?" Aunt Bellatrix asked. Before the Dark Lord left, he had advised me to become a Death Eater, though I didn't have to be one, but I still had to... k-kill Professor Dumbledore.

I shook my head as an answer. I didn't want to become one of them.

"Draco, just think about this. It would be an honour. You would be the youngest Death Eater ever. The Dark lord himself _chose_ you." I still wasn't convinced. I wouldn't become a Death Eater. Although, I would still follow through Voldemort's plans. "Draco. If you become a Death Eater, I promise you, none of us will lay a hand on your little Mudblood." She spat out the word.

My eyes went wide in shock. _'How did she know about Granger? I've only told two people about it and none of them even talked to my Aunt!'_ I looked at my mum and my father, it was clear my mum was still worried but she was also confused. My father on the other hand... looked murderous.

"Yes, Draco. I know about your feelings toward Harry Potter's Mudblood," Aunt Bellatrix continued.

"How?" Was all I could managed to ask.

"I have my sources," she replied with a sneaky grin placed on her face.

"What's this about?" Father asked, standing up.

I kept quiet. But my Aunt on the other hand had something else in mind, "Well, it seems as if dear Draco Malfoy, has fallen for a Mudblood, Lucius. And might I add that isn't just any Mudblood... it's Hermione Granger."

_'How did she figure all of this out?' _

"The Mudblood that's always with the blood-traitor and Potter? The Mudblood that gets better grades than you?" My father asked me.

I didn't answer. I was too shocked as to how my Aunt knew about this.

"Answer me, boy!" When I didn't answer, my Father yelled, "_Crucio!_"

A sharp pang of pain suddenly hit my whole body. I tried my hardest not to scream, for I knew it would only give my Father pleasure, knowing the curse was working.

"Lucius, you're hurting him!" Mum screamed.

"Be quiet, Narcissa!" Father hissed.

I felt my arm starting to bend in different ways. It was unbearable. When I felt like my arm was about to break, my Father finally stopped.

"Now, Draco. I will repeat myself one more time, is what Bellatrix saying, true?" He asked, regaining posture.

I nodded meekly. I barely had any strength and I was left lying on the floor of the Malfoy Manor.

"You are no son of mine. How _dare _you fall for such a dirty creature! You are a _disgrace_ to the name of Malfoy!" And with that, he summoned a knife, opened up my shirt and cut a 'D' for Disgrace on my chest. Then, cut my face as well.

It was all I could do not to scream. But I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I was in pain. I wished that I would die. I would have done anything for the pain to go away.

My Father walked out of the parlour and probably went to his bedroom.

After, my Mum rushed to my side. "Draco, sweetie, are you alright?" She asked with tears streaming down her face. I hated seeing my mum cry.

After nodding, she cast a spell that would make my two scars stop bleeding. Although it didn't make them disappear.

"So, Draco. What do you say? Become a Death Eater and no one will lay a hand on you little Mudblood," my Aunt continued, not even bothering to see check if her only nephew was alright.

I thought about it. If I became a Death Eater, Granger would stay safe. Protected. Unharmed. After a few more minutes of thinking about the consequences, I agreed to become one of them. I didn't want to, but if it meant Granger not getting hurt, I would do it. I never wanted her to feel the way I felt right now.

"Great! Now all we need to do is summon the Dark Lord," Aunt Bellatrix walked out of the room.

"Draco, think about this. I don't want you to live like this. The way your Father lives. Becoming a Death Eater is not the only choice," Mum whispered. "You could go to Dumbledore about this. I know he can protect you."

"But if I go to him, you'd get killed. Voldemort already said so himself," I said weakly. "Besides, this benefits everyone, including me. I want to do this. I want to prove myself." It was partly true, I did want to prove myself worthy. But, I still didn't want to end up like my Father, who was constantly taking orders and living in fear. But if it meant that the two most important women in my life would stay safe, I'd do it.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I walked out of the compartment that Ron, Hermione and I shared. I was heading towards Malfoy's compartment to find out if he truly became a Death Eater. I've been having these suspicions ever since I saw him and his mum at Borgin and Burke's, although; Hermione and Ron disagreed with me. I understand why Hermione would be in denial, she didn't want to face the fact that the boy she fancied became one of them.

When everyone was in their compartments, I decided that now was the time to put on my invisibility cloak. Which I now carried at all times, since Dumbledore had advised me to do.

When I finally reached the part of the train where all Slytherins sat, I decided to use the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder that I had purchased in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

After I threw it, the whole compartment was now filled up with dark powder. No one could see anything and everyone was chattering nervously. I decided to look for the best spot to eavesdrop on Malfoy's conversation.

"What was that? Blaise?" Malfoy asked, getting up.

"Don't know," the Italian replied.

"Relax, boys. It's probably just a first-year messing around," Pug-faced Parkinson said. "Come on, Draco. Sit down. We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

Malfoy finally sat down across from Zabini and Parkinson.

"Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school," said Malfoy. "I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I had to continue for another two years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Parkinson asked worriedly. _'She's probably worried that she won't be able to see her dear Draco everyday anymore.'_ I thought.

"Let's just say I don't think you'll see me wasting my time in Charms class next year," Malfoy replied.

At that, Pug-face Parkinson gave an audible gasp which caused Zabini to chuckle.

Parkinson finally excused herself, saying she needed to change into her robes and Zabini pulled out a book to read. I was seated on the thing that you put your luggage on and was getting quite uncomfortable, so I squirmed a bit. Unlucky for me, Malfoy chose that time to look around. I don't know if he saw the bag move since I accidentally moved it.

Whether he did or he didn't, he just looked back at Zabini who was saying, "Hey mate, you still fancy You-Know-Who?"

"Blaise, shut up. You have the biggest mouth I've ever seen that is unable to stop talking, which quite frankly is annoying. And stop using the nickname 'You-Know-Who'. You make it sound like we're talking about old Voldy," Malfoy whispered back to his friend who folded the corner of the page in the current book he was reading, to mark it. _'Oh Merlin, if Hermione was here she would have blown up. The girl cares far too much about books.'_ I thought to myself.

"That's quite offensive, considering you wouldn't stop talking about the girl every time I or Cho would come over." I realized that they were talking about Hermione. I remembered that last year, Cho had told me Blaise knew as well. Although we hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him about it yet. Also, since then, Cho and I had begun dating. I really liked her. Actually, that was an understatement; I was falling for Cho, fast.

"I still can't believe she's dating Saint Potter," Malfoy spat.

"I don't know I always imagined the two together." Zabini said. _'Hmm... Maybe Zabini's not that bad.'_

The entire train ride there became silent when Parkinson came back. I had wanted to go back to my compartment but it was just too silent that everyone would most likely hear me getting down.

After about an hour of waiting, we finally reached Hogsmeade. I hoped that Hermione and Ron thought that I had already gone to the carriages before them because if they tried to look for me here, my whole cover would have been blown.

As the last of the Slytherins were making their way out, Zabini said, "Come on, mate. We can't miss the carriages."

"You two go on," Malfoy said to Zabini and Parkinson. "I wanna check something."

Zabini gave him a look that said, 'Don't Leave Me With Pug-Faced Parkinson!' but Malfoy just ignored him. As they exited the train, Malfoy began to pull down all the blinds on the windows. _'This can't be good. I've been spotted!'_

"Didn't Mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?"

I took out my wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" as Malfoy yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Both spells rebounded, causing me to fly off into a wall and Malfoy to freeze. I quickly got up.

"Finite Incantatem," I said. And before Malfoy could cast another spell I exclaimed, "Expelliarmus!"

His wand flew out of his hand and I grabbed it. He was about to punch me when I ducked.

"Stop trying Malfoy. I have your wand and I can easily break it," I warned. That stopped him.

"You deserve it for eavesdropping!" He retorted.

"Well, I can't say I've found out something new. Your conversation with Zabini didn't surprise me," I said. Malfoy looked confused. "You know, about you fancying... umm... You-Know-Who? I think that's what you called her."

Malfoy didn't show any emotion, but I knew that he was surprised and mad for me knowing.

"Yes, Malfoy. Ron and I know that you like our best friend, Hermione."

"What?" He paused to laugh. "What would make you think I'd ever like a know-it-all, frizzy haired, Mudblood?"

"Deny it all you want, but I know. Don't try to Obliviate me when you get back your wand. Don't try anything, if you do I'm telling 'Mione about it." I gave his wand back to him. "Oh, and no, Cho didn't tell me. In fact, I knew that you fancied Hermione before she did." And with that, I walked out of the train, leaving a probably confused and surprised Malfoy behind.

**Draco's P.O.V**

"Attention to detail in the preparation is the perquisite of all planning." Right now, I was in Potions with the Gryffindors. I wasn't listening much; I was too focused on my task. You see, I have to fix a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, which led to Borgin and Burke's. _'Why does it have to be me? I don't wanna kill anyone. Especially not the Headmaster.'_ My thoughts were interrupted when potter and Weasel came in. "Ah. Harry, my boy, I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us, I see."

Potter nudged Weasel. "Ron Weasley, sir." I saw that Gryffindor, Lavender Brown smile at the Weasel. _'Hmm. So the Weasel can get female attention other than the ones from his sister and Mum.' _ "But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace, actually. So, I'm just gonna..." Before the Weasel could walk out, Potter was already pushing him towards where the rest of us were.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out." Slughorn continued.

"Sorry, sir. I haven't actually got my book yet, and nor has Ron."

"Not to worry, get what you want from the cupboard. Now, as I was saying, I prepared a concoction this morning. Anny ideas what these might be?" the professor asked. No doubt Granger's hand was up.

Last night, I kept on thinking about how it seemed that everyone suddenly found out about my feelings for Granger. I decided that I would leave it alone and continue to pretend that I didn't. Maybe Potter was just bluffing when he said it. "Yes, Miss...?" Slughorn continued.

"Granger, sir," She walked up to examine the potion in the cauldron at the front of the class. Before she could say anything else, the class was interrupted when we heard ruckus towards the cupboard. Weasel and Potter finally emerged from the cupboard. _'How childish! The two were fighting for a book,'_ I thought.

"As I was saying," Granger continued. I snickered at her annoyance towards her so-called best friends. "This is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumoured to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them and to who they're attracted to." At that, Blaise smirked at me with his eyebrow raised. "For example, I smell cologne, and new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste... and shampoo." She finished.

Before I knew it, Blaise was sniffing me. "Hmm. She got each smell, even right down to the shampoo." I ignored my friend. He was truly and utterly annoying at times. Everyone knew that I took care of my hair. It was the most important thing on my body. To me, anyways... Besides, I didn't believe him. I doubt Granger was in anyway attracted to myself, I was pretty sure she fancied that Weasel.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." A Gryffindor pointed to a tiny vial.

"Ah, yes. What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as-"

"Liquid luck," Granger cut in.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavours succeed." That last part caught my attention. I needed that potion. I needed it to complete my task. Or at least to give it to my mum so she could escape the Manor, which was now being used as "headquarters" by Voldemort. "At least until the effects wear off," Slughorn continued. "So, this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable love potion in other words, Amortentia. Before we leave, I will ask you all to name what you smell in the potion. Just to check if you did brew it right. The recipes for which can be found on page twelve of your books."

Everyone hurried to the supply cabinet, grabbing what they needed and ran off to a table. I shared a table with none other than Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle –who I didn't mind –and Pansy –who would probably try to smother me with a love potion after we're done.

The hour was up. Slughorn was testing everyone's love potion. I had to admit, it wasn't extremely easy to make. I looked over to wear Granger stood. Her hair had gone all frizzy (well, frizzier than usual) due to the heat and frustration and her sleeves were rolled up. Even so, I still thought she was beautiful.

It was finally my turn to say what I smelled. My potion wasn't quite finished. It was a deep pink rather than a light one and instead of swirls of smoke coming out, there was nothing. "Well, a new book, vanilla and... the smell of when it's raining outside," I stated.

"Fantastic potion Mr. Malfoy, although it would have been better if it was done," Slughorn said. I hoped that I would be able to get the liquid luck. I needed it the most. He continued on with our table. Blaise, had done well, but not as good as me. Crabbe and Goyle's were complete failures and Pansy's was brown, not pink.

Slughorn finally got to where the Golden Trio was. Of course, Granger's was a success, although it was unfinished. Half of Weasel's potion had spilled and it was a deep shade of blue, not pink.

"I smell, perfume, and flowers. And also some tea," I knew where I had smelled that before. It was Cho Chang's scent.

"Merlin's beard! It's perfect!" Slughorn exclaimed. "So perfect that you would only need to put one drop into someone's drink to make them infatuated with you, Harry." I looked at potter's potion. It was a hot pink colour and had all those swirls of smoke coming out of it. _'What? Since when did Potter become an expert at Potions?'_ "So here we are, then, as promised. One vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations. Use it well."

Everyone started clapping for Potter. "I needed that! Potter doesn't deserve that! The bloke's never been good at Potions. I should be getting the liquid luck. Or at least Granger! She's been working so hard, look at her hair for Merlin's sake! It looks as if it had a life of its own," I half-whispered to Blaise.

I was infuriated. How did Potter become so good at Potions?

**Ron's P.O.V**

"As you all know, we are gathered here today to help set up Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." I said.

"Oh come on, Ron. Stop acting like it's a wedding," said Harry. "Anyways, Zabini, I know that you and Malfoy are best mates and we could use that to help get the two together."

Harry, Cho, Zabini and I were at the Room of Requirement, discussing about what we were going to do first to Malfoy and Hermione.

"I've got it!" Cho exclaimed. "We all know the Hermione absolutely _loathes_ Lavender, right?" Harry and Zabini nodded.

"Hey! That's offensive to Lav-Lav," I said. Since after winning the Quidditch game, Lavender and I had begun going out.

"Well, I don't see _Lav-Lav _here. Anyways," she continued. "She told me that she wanted to get back at Ron since he started dating her enemy. And she told me that you two," she was talking to me now, "were supposed to attend Slughorn's Christmas Party together." I nodded at that.

"What's that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well, she told me that she wanted to take someone who she knew would get you mad. Right now, she's thinking about taking Cormac McLaggen..."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this." Zabini said.

Cho nodded. _'What? What do they mean? That has absolutely nothing to do with Malfoy!'_ Cho probably noticed my confusion since she continued. "I'll just tell her to ask Draco to the party instead of Cormac. That way, the two can spend time together. And I doubt Draco would say no. Especially since it involves getting back at Ron."

"That's brilliant, Cho!" Harry said.

"You think everything she says is brilliant, mate." I said. "But I have to agree, it could possibly work."

**Hermione's P.O.V**

"Hermione! Could I speak to you for a minute?" I turned around to find Cho.

"Sure," I replied.

"Well, I have an idea. What about instead of taking Cormac..." she paused for dramatic effect, "you take Draco?" she said, looking hopeful.

"No! Absolutely not! If I end up taking him, I would hear nothing but insults being thrown at me for the whole night. Also, I don't think he would say yes. To him, I'm just a 'filthy, little Mudblood'. I would end up embarrassing myself."

"Just give it a shot. It would send Ron off the edge," said Cho.

After a moment's hesitation I said, "What have I got to lose, anyways?"

* * *

><p>I was now at the library with Cho when someone came –more like strutted if you ask me –in.<p>

"Hermione! Now's your chance, go ask Draco now." Cho got up and practically dragged me out of my seat and pushed me towards Malfoy which cause me to collide onto his chest.

"Having trouble keeping your hands to yourself Granger?" Malfoy smirked. "You don't have to deny it, I know I'm irresistible."

"You are such a self-absorbed git!" I retorted.

"Well, there must be some reason you attacked me, and I would like to know what it is before the school year ends."

"Umm..." I started. I looked over Malfoy's shoulder and found Cho, hiding behind a stack of books, clearly eavesdropping. She signalled for me to go on.

"Come on, Granger. Spit it out, I have more important things to do than watch you stutter."

"Well, if you weren't so keen to insulting me, maybe I'd have said it by now." I said, getting angry.

He was about to walk out when I said, "WillyougotoSlughorn'spartywithme?" I said it so fast, even I could barely understand myself.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"I said, will-you-go-to-Slug-horn's-par-ty-with-me?" I said, pronouncing each syllable.

He just stood there. I felt so stupid. I couldn't believe I even agreed to doing this! I already felt my heard breaking with each second passing. As I was about to make a witty remark and run, he said, "Why?"

"W-Well, if you must know... I want to get back at Ron for dating my sworn enemy," I said simply.

"Sworn enemy? Brown? _She's_ your sworn enemy?" He laughed.

"I see I've wasted my time."

"Wait, wait, wait. Why me?"

"Because Ron would freak out if I told him that I was going to the party with none other than the Amazing Bouncing Ferret," I explained.

"Alright, I'll do it. Anything to get a chance to make the Weasel's face turn as red as his ginger hair."

"What? Really?" I asked, taken aback.

"Yes, Granger. Now, if you'd let me go before I change my mind, it would be great." And before, I knew it Draco Malfoy was walking out of the library.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked Part 1! I'm gonna be updating later again for Part 2. Today I get to see who's class I'm and who's in it... yay. I wish summer was longer. Anyways, please review, guys! It really motivates me to update earlier. Reviews=Earlier Updates. Thank you and I hope you like my story so far!<strong>

**-Sofia**


End file.
